totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zagrajmy na Mundialu!
Totalna Porażka: Trasa Zemsty - Odcinek 2 W kokpicie Chris czyta gazetę a Chef pilotuje samolotem. Chris: Phi, Brazylia przegrała z Holandią 3:0. Chef: Mają za swoje. A ty też chcesz mieć za swoje że znowu nie ustawiłeś sobie dzwonka w komórce? Chris: Nie mów że... Chef: Jesteśmy na wizji? Tak. Chris: O Jezu... Ekhem, ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce! Wróciliśmy w trasę i poleciliśmy do Iraku! Zadanie było pozornie proste - przejść przez piramidę... już sam nie wiem czyja ona była, bo i tak ją na koniec rozwaliłem. Jednak nie było to takie proste przez tajemnicze przejścia, dziwne pisma na ścianach i robale! Hue hue hue po drodze trochę pomieszaliśmy grupki co spowodowało że Sam i Dakota zostali rozdzieleni a Jo chyba nie przeżyje długo w swojej drużynie, jak na kapitana. Po za tym jeden z naszych gości programu, Marta, alias arcywróg Helen, dołączyła do naszych kochanych zawodników i tak, jest razem w drużynie z Helen, i w dodatku jest kapitanem! Kapitanem Gwiazd z Time Square! Gorąca para, Heather i Alejandro, zaczęła knuć już pierwszego odcinka! Czy mianowanie Alejandra kapitanem pomoże im w ich planach? Komu jeszcze Marta będzie grać na nerwach? Czy Noah przestanie marudzić? Która drużyna wygra a kto wróci do domu? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Trasę Zemsty! ' Muzyka: I wanna be famous W samolocie zapalają się światła z walizki, śmietnika itd. W Pierwszej Klasie Chris śpi sobie z gazetą na twarzy. Kamera wylatuje z samoloty i spada do Nilu, gdzie Cameron i Sam uciekali przed krokodylami. Nagle zostali przez przypadek złapani na wędkę i wystrzeleni w powietrze przez Duncana i Gwen, którzy nie wyglądali z tego powodu na zadowolonych. Kamera leci za Samem i Cameronem, którzy lodując w Jerozolimie zostali złapani kolejno przez Dakotę i Martę. Sam i Dakota zaczęli się obściskiwać, a Marta z przerażeniem wyrzuciła Camerona ze szczytu Wzgórza Świątynnego. Przy Ścianie Płaczu Harold zanudza Noah swoją gadaniną, a Helen wsuwa kartkę z modlitwą przy murze. Kamera przelatuje do Transylwanii, gdzie Zoey i Mike robili sobie piknik, póki nie zobaczyli jak Leshawnę, Cody'ego i Dawn gonią jacyś goście z widłami i pochodniami i uciekają razem z nimi. Na Hawajach Alejandro i Scott serfują, gdy nagle zostają obydwaj złapani przez wielką falę i wyrzuceni na ląd. Na plaży Heahter i Jo tylko patrzą na nich i kręcą głowami. Nagle przylatuje samolot i kamera pokazuje jak na dachu wszyscy w spadochronach śpiewają i tańczą. Samolot przelatując m.in. rozwala Stonehenge i prostuje Krzywą Wieżę w Pizie. Kamera wraca do uczestników gdzie na szczycie ludzkiej piramidy Dakota i Sam siedzący na jej ramieniu uśmiechają się śpiewając wesoło, Mike i Helen patrzą wrogo na Martę, zaś ona na nich z uśmieszkiem. Scott śpiewa wesoło gdy nagle dostaje w twarz gazetą. W kokpicie Chef budzi się przypominając sobie że pilotuje samolot i wszyscy z niego spadają. Cody spada z przerażeniem ruszając rękoma, Dawn spokojnie sobie spada a Gwen z płonącym spadochronem patrzy gniewnie na Duncana, który uśmiechając się niewinnie pewnie jest sprawcą ognia. Wszyscy bezpiecznie lodują tak jak i samolot na którym przyczepione jest logo Total Drama: Revenge World Tour. Samolot Pierwsza klasa Po swojej pierwszej wygranej drużyna Wspaniałych Odkrywców korzystała z Pierwszej Klasy i wylegiwała się każdy na swój własny sposób. Harold, Leshawna,Noah i Dawn rozmawiali, Dakota malowała paznokcie a Jo robiła pompki. '''Jo: 97, 98, 99...100! (wstała) Nie ma to jak ćwiczenia na dobry początek dnia. Spojrzała na grupkę rozmawiających ze sobą. Jo: Hm... Jo (pokój zwierzeń): McLean zapłaci mi za tą "nagrodę". Ale żeby wygrać, muszę pokierować tę bandę cherlaków do zwycięstwa. Wygląda na to że czeka mnie ciężka praca... Wracając do Leshawny, Harolda, Noah i Dawn... Leshawna: To się nazywa życie... (spojrzała na Noah i Dawn) Ale to pewnie nie będzie trwało długo póki ten babochłop nami rządzi. Noah: Chcecie zawrzeć z nami sojusz żeby wyrzucić Jo, zgadłem? Harold: Jak się dowiedziałeś? Noah: To było takie przewidywalne... Ale ciekawa oferta. Dawn: Noah! Noah: Co? Oni mają rację. We władzy Jo pewnie prędko przegramy. Oglądałem ostatni sezon, w końcu byłaś z nią w drużynie, no nie? Dawn: No tak ale... Leshawna: Chcesz wygrać ten program czy nie? Dawn: Ech... tak. Noah: Tylko ciekawe czy nas nie wrabiacie i wyrzucicie przy pierwszej okazji. ;u; Harold: Przysięgam na Pitogarosa że nie zdradzę. Leshawna: Ja też przysięgam na... wszystko? Dawn i Noah spojrzeli na siebie. Po chwili oboje podali ręce reszcie członków nowego sojuszu. Leshawna (pokój zwierzeń): Nie ufam zbytnio tym typom. Mimo to zrobię wszystko aby wyrzuć Jo. Poprzednim razem odpadłam jako pierwsza. Tym razem nie dam się zwieść tak łatwo... Tymczasem Dakota skończyła malowanie paznokci. Podrapała stołek przy niej paznokciem, przy czym przepiłowała go na wylot. Dakota: Ups... Spojrzała przed siebie - Jo podnosiła hantle nie zwracając na nią uwagi. Dakota zerknęła za siebie - reszta drużyny dyskutowała nad czymś i też miała ją gdzieś. Była mutantka zakryła dziurę serwetką i spojrzała w okno. Dakota: Och... Dakota (pokój zwierzeń): Tak mi szkoda że nie ma w mojej drużynie Sama. Nikt się teraz mną nie interesuje. Chyba będę musiała działać solo albo dołączyć do czyjegoś sojuszu... Ale jak to się robi? Stołówka Drużyna Gwiazd z Time Square bez Marty siedziała przy stole jedząc schabowego którego dostała Helen (magic bratanicy gospodarza ;u;) i rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. ;u; Helen: Jak wujek mógł mi coś takiego zrobić. ;u; Cameron: Serio ta Marta jest taka straszna? Nie wygląda na to... Cody: Ty w ogóle oglądałeś 11 odcinek poprzedniego sezonu? Ta jędza uczepia się wszystkiego, zwłaszcza tych najgorszych rzeczy. I teraz jest naszym kapitanem.... Cameron: Zdążyła wam zaleźć za skórę w ciągu jednego dnia? Cody, Mike i Zoey kiwnęli głową twierdząco. Cameron: No to nieźle... Helen: Nie praw mi tu żadnych ironii, Cam! Z chęcią bym ją jakoś upokorzyła, ale nie, nie jestem draniem... Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli krzyk i do stołówki wbiegła Marta z włosami jakby oberwała piorunem. xD Marta: Który z was debile rozwalił moją suszarkę?!? Wszyscy roześmiali się z jej wyglądu. Marta: I co was tak śmieszy?! Helen: Wiesz, radzę ci się przejrzeć w lustro. xDD Marta spojrzała na lustro wiszące na ścianie i osłupiała. Marta: TO WCALE NIE JEST ŚMIESZNE! Jeszcze się dowiem kto za tym stoi! Wyszła ze stołówki. Wszyscy nadal się z niej śmiali. Wszyscy, po za dziwnie uśmiechniętym Mike'm... Mike (Pokój Zwierzeń): Dobra Mal, czas przyznać się naszym widzom kto tu jest winowajcą (zmienił się w Mala) Co? Może to ja rozwaliłem suszarkę Marty. Albo i nie. (pokazuje się clip na którym Mal majstruje w suszarce Marty kiedy ona śpi (please) No dobra, przyznaję się bez bicia. xD Niech wie kto tutaj jest zły... (zmienia się z powrotem w Mike'a) Słyszałem to. ;u; Helen: Hahaha, uroczyście przysięgam, że ten który to zrobił, jestem od teraz winna dług. Cody: Heh, szkoda że to nie ja. :] Zoey: Szkoda że Scott tego nie widział... Klasa Ekonomiczna Tymczasem Jadowite Żmije nie mając Helen w drużynie zrezygnowały ze śniadania i siedziały w Klasie Ekonomicznej. Alejandro i Heather rozmawiali, Duncan i Gwen również, Sam grał w grę a Scott siedział i nic nie robił. ;u; Heather: Widzę że twój pomysł z Jo nie wypalił. ;u; Alejandro: Nie gorączkuj się tak. W końcu dostaliśmy Sama i Scotta. Nałogowego gracza łatwo będzie nam wyrzucić. Heather: A Scott? Co prawda odszedł od naszego "złego" grona, ale nadal nie jest głupi. Alejandro: Masz rację, z Duncanem i Gwen też może być mały problem... Heather: Hej, co ty na to by wykorzystać Scotta żeby wywalić tą dwójkę? Alejandro: Masz na myśli fałszywy sojusz by na końcu i jego wywalić? Heather: Jasne. <3 Alejandro: Perfecto! Jesteś genialna, Heather. <3 Heather: Ty też, Alejandro. <3 I się zaczęli miziać. ;u; Wracając do Gwen i Duncana... Gwen: Alejandro kapitanem. To mi się nie podoba. ;u; Duncan: Mi również, zwłaszcza że coś widocznie knuje z Heather... Gwen: Musimy ich jakoś wywalić! Tylko jak? Duncan: A co z Samem i Scott'em? Trzeba ich przeciągnąć na naszą stronę póki tamci jeszcze ich nie wciągnęli. Gwen: Masz rację, chodźmy. Oboje podeszli do znudzonego Scotts i Sama który nadal grał w grę ;u; Sam: Tak! Mam dodatkowe życie! Duncan: Em, siema chłopaki! Scott: Czego chcecie? ;u; Gwen: Co powiedzie na.... Chris (megafon): Uwaga pasażerowie! Niech wszyscy przyjdą do Sali Eliminacyjnej! Sam: Zaraz, o czym mówicie? Heather: Ej, wy! Nie czas na gadanie, idziemy! Duncan: Później wam powiemy... Wszyscy poszli w kierunki sali... Sala Eliminacyjna Uczestnicy razem z Chrisem przyszli do salki gdzie leżała masa spadochronów. Leshawna: Nie mów mi że będziemy znowu wyskakiwać z samolotu? ;u; Chris: Będziecie wyskakiwać z samolotu! <3 Ale najpierw zgadnijcie dokąd lecimy! Dakota: Do Francji? <3 Harold: Do Japonii? :D Noah: Do Brazylii, w końcu niedługo koniec Mundialu? ;u; Chris: Zgadłeś Noah! Dlatego nie będziemy dzisiaj tańczyć samby, tylko wybierzemy się do Rio pograć w piłkę! <3 Świerszcze. Chris: Super... A więc kiedy wyskoczycie waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie znalezienie drogi do stadionu Maracanã! Heather: A niby jak mamy znaleźć ten stadion? ;u; Chris: Mówisz i masz... Rzucił kapitanom drużyn GPS'y. Chris: No cóż, na razie to wszystko. Miłego lądowania! <3 Marta: Chyba żartujesz, nie mam zamiaru wyskoczyć! Chris wyjął krótkofalówkę. Chris: Chefie? Chef (krótkofalówka): Wiadomo. ;u; Chef zaczął latać udając turbulencje. Zawodnicy z krzykiem zaczęli brać spadochrony i wyskakiwać z samolotu. Chris: Jacy oni są naiwni. (troll) Rio de Janeiro, Brazylia Uczestnicy wylądowali na jakieś zaśmieconej uliczce. Jedni np. Zoey, Dawn czy Alejandro spokojnie wylądowali na ziemi, inni, m.in. Helen, Heather czy Jo wpadli do śmietników. Heather: Chris powinien wymyślać lepsze miejsce lądowania jak już mamy wyskakiwać. ;u; Zoey: Czy wszyscy są cali? Kamera pokazuje na Scotta którego spadochron zaplątał się w sznur do wieszania prania. Scott: Niech mnie ktoś stąd wyciągnie! Po chwili sam spadł. ;u; Noah: To chyba znaczyło nie. ;u; Na ekranach GPS'ów kapitanów pojawił się Chris. Chris (ekran): Jak tam lądowanie? Jo: Źle ;u; Chris (ekran): Wiedziałem. <3 Zgadnijcie co można robić kiedy się biegnie przez ulice miasta by nie zanudzać? Pojawiło się logo z nutką. Duncan: Chyba sobie żartujesz... Chris (ekran): Nie. <3 Pierwsze zadanie czas zacząć! Zaczęła lecieć ta muzyczka. ;u; Drużyny rozpoczęły wyścig. Alejandro: Begniemy przez Rio już Duncan: By zwyciężyć tą głupią grę Sam: Biegniemy ile w nogach sił Scott: Żeby do stadionu dotrzeć już Alejandro, Duncan, Sam i Scott: Ole ole ole ola Harold i Noah: Ole ole ole ola Cameron, Cody i Mike: Ole ole ole ola Wszyscy chłopacy: Ole ole ole ola Harold: Żeby przeciwne drużyny wyprzedzić Noah: Nabiegać trzeba się Cameron: Biegać, i biegać, zaraz padnę Cody: Tylko by, szybko dojść, tego dnia, do tego miejsca Mike: To Brazylia, kraina wielkich upałów Duncan: Szybciej, szybciej, ile się da Sam: Biegniemy, biegniemy, ile się da Alejandro: Szybciej, szybciej, ile się da Scott: Biegniemy, biegniemy, ile się da Sam: Wydaje mi się że biegniemy w kółko Duncan: Szlak szukajmy innej drogi Noah:' Biegniemy ile w nogach sił'' '''Harold: Żeby do stadionu dotrzeć już Harold i Noah: Ole ole ole ola Cameron, Cody i Mike: Ole ole ole ola Alejandro, Duncan, Sam i Scott: Ole ole ole ola Wszyscy chłopacy: Ole ole ole ola Alejandro: Niech to szlak... Heather: Nie mów mi "przegrywamy" Gwen: Chłopaki, zgubić nie możemy się Dawn: Chore to wszystko jest Jo: McLean każy, robisz to Zoey: Hey, hey, hey, zostajemy w tyle Marta: Hey, hey, hey, ruchy ślamazary Helen: Hey, hey, hey, zaraz mi zwiędną uszy Marta: Hey, hey, hey, zamknij się Wszystkie dziewczyny: Hey, hey, hey.... Wszyscy: Możemy skończyć to piosenkę?! Kamera pokazuje na Chrisa i Chefa stojących już przy stadionie. Chris: Ta, mnie też te popy już wkurzają. Która drużyna pierwsza dobiegnie? Jakie będzie następne zadanie? Dowiedzie się tego po przerwie w Totalnej! Porażce! Trasie Zemsty! So sieht Sieger aus, sialalalala... Po przerwie wracamy znowu do Chrisa i Chefa. Chris: Co oni tak wolni, zwiedzają? ;u; Chef: To był twój kretyński pomysł z pierwszym zadaniem jakbyś zapomniał. Chris: Sam jesteś kretyński. -,- Po chwili zauważają z daleka zawodników. Chris: Oho, już tu są! Wszystkie trzy drużyny w tym samym momencie dobiegły do stadionu. Marta: Co? Remis? Helen: Poszło by szybciej gdybyś tak nie marudziła. ;u; Marta: Zamknij się! Chris: Hola hola, spokojnie moje panny! To dopiero pierwsze zadanie, na ma żadnej nagrody. Gwen: Biegliśmy przez Rio jak banda idiotów bo tobie się zachciało przedłużyć odcinek na takie bzdety? Chris: Zgadłaś, Gwen. <3 Gwen: Świetnie. ;u; Chris: No dobra, skoro już tu jesteśmy to do stadionu! Wszyscy poszli za Chrisem i Chefem na stadion... Stadion Maracanã Drużyny weszły do wielkiego, pustego, czystego stadionu... Chris: Zgadnijcie co będziecie teraz robić. <3 Noah: Jesteśmy na brazylijskim stadionie tuż przed finałem mundialu, czy to nie oczywiste że będziemy grać w piłkę nożną? ;u; Chris: Daj spokój. -,- Jak nam pan mądraliński powiedział, będziemy grać w nogę! Drużyny zmierzą się ze sobą w trzech meczach. Gra będzie całkowicie topową piłką nożną, ale żeby było fajnie zakopałem na boisku miny. <3 Jęk zawodu. Leshawna: Ty chcesz nasz zabić, człowieku?! Chris: Nie, martwi się mi nie przydacie. <3 Jedna drużyna zagra po dwa meczy, ta która wygra najwięcej wygrywa wyzwanie, a ci co nie strzelą chociaż gola będą mieli eliminację. Pytania? Noah: I tak na nie nie odpowiesz. ;u; Chris: ...Ech, więc zaczynają Gwiazdy z Time Square kontra Wspaniali Odkrywcy. Kto chętny na bramkarza? Dakota: Ale ja nie umiem grać w piłkę. ;-; Jo: Ty mówisz poważnie? ;u; Dakota: Tak. -,- Jo: Rety, można kogoś zostawić na ławce? Chris: Nie. <3 Jo: Dakota na budę. ;u; Dakota: Jaką budę? Chris: Jasne. <3 Dakota: Ale ja... Chris: Decyzja należy do kapitana, sorki. <3 Dakota: ... Dakota (Pokój Zwierzeń): Już nie lubię Jo. ;u; Chris: No dobrze, a z Gwiazd? Marta: Cameron, na bramkę. Cameron: Czemu ja?! Marta: Na boisku będziesz kulą u nogi, a jak ci rozwalą mózg to jednego mięczaka mniej. <3 Helen: I ty masz niby wzorowe zachowanie? ;u; Marta: Odezwała się kujonka. ;u; Chris: No to wszystko ustalone. Marta, Jo, podejdźcie. Kapitanowe podeszły do Chrisa a ten wyjął monetę. Chris: Jo, orzeł czy reszka? Jo: To naprawdę konieczne? Chris: Tak. Szybko, ten program trwa pół godziny. ;u; Jo: Jeny, orzeł. Chris rzucił monetą (swoją drogą przyczepioną do sznurka...) i moneta na chama wylądowała reszką do góry. Chris: Gwiazdy z Time Square zaczynają. <3 Jo: Ejże, a po co ci ten sznurek? Chris: Bo cię nie lubię. ;u; Marta pokazała Jo język. Chris: Dobra, piłkarze na boisko! Drużyna Gwiazd i Odkrywców poszła na boisko. Żmije usiadły na trybunach a Chris i Chef na miejscach dla VIP-ów. ;u; Mecz Gwiazdy z Time Square - Wspaniali Odkrywcy Chris i Chef w miejscach dla VIP-ów założyli takie fajne radiowe mikrofony. ;u; Chris: Zaczynamy pierwsze Mistrzostwa Świata Totalnej Porażki! Czekają na nas trzy niesamowite mecze! Po lewej Gwiazdy z Time Square pod dowócwem Marty a po prawej ustawiają się Wspaniali Odkrywcy z kapitanem Jo! Chef: Czemu udajemy komentatorów meczu? ;u; Chris: Dla draki. (please) Wszyscy już ustawieni. Zawodnicy usłyszeli gwizdek i zaczęli grę! Helen podaje do Mike'a, który szybko zmienia się w Svetlanę i biegnie na połowę przeciwnika! Dawn próbuje odebrać piłkę, ale Svetlana zwinnie go omija i podaje do Marty. Dziewczyna biegnie i BUM! Wpada prosto na minę i po locie wraca na ziemię niewzruszona razem z piłką i biegnie dalej! To się nazywa równowaga! Harold próbuje ją skosić ale zamiast tego dostaje od dziewczyny w orzeszki! Ajajaj! Marta jest tuż przy bramce! Dakota w pełni gotowa na złapanie piłki. Marta robi rozbieg, kopie piłkę i GOL! Czy to nie wspaniałe Chefie? Chef: Tak, super. Zwłaszcza z Martą na chama zostającą przy piłce. ;u; Chris: Trochę życia, rany. -,- Drużyny wracają na swoje miejsca. Leshawna jest przy piłce. Podaje ją Noah a ten ją odbiera i biegnie przed siebie. Cody próbuje mu ją zabrać. Noah podaje do Leshawny. Jo. Noah. Znowu Leshawna. Wymija Zoey, strzela do bramki i SŁUPEK! I koniec meczu! Mamy 1:0 dla Gwiazd z Time Square! Za chwilę Gwiazdy zmierzą się z Jadowitymi Żmijami! Chef: Fajnie, juhu. ;u; Obie drużyny wyszły z boiska i poszły odpocząć przy trybunach. U Gwiazd sprawa wygląda tak... Marta: Nieźle, całkiem nieźle. Cody: Tak, zwłaszcza jak nie chcesz nikomu podać piłki. ;u; Marta: A kto strzelił bramkę? Ja, no właśnie. Zrobimy zmianę. Svetlana, na bramkę. Helen, obrona. Helen i Svetlana: CO?! Nie zrobiłam nic złego! Marta: Nie pozwolę żebym przegrała przez obojniaka i zdechłą rybę. Helen: Już ci zaraz pokażę zdechłą rybę... Marta: Hola, hola, pamiętaj kto tu jest kapitanem. Powiedziałam, więc tak będzie. Helen: Świetnie. ;u; Svetlana: Tak, świetnie. ;u; Obydwie odeszły od Marty. Svetlana (pokój zwierzeń): Obojniak? Phi, niczego się nie nauczyła. (zmienia się w Chestera) Kobieto, to łajza! Tacy ludzie nigdy się nie uczą. ;u; Zoey: No ładnie... Cameron: Coś czarno widzę następny mecz... A u Odkrywców sprawa wyglądała tak... Jo: Brawo, LeTyłku. Masz strzelać w bramkę, nie w słupek. ;u; Leshawna: LeTyłku?! A kto nawet się nie ruszył przy ataku, hm? Dawn: Dziewczyny, spokojnie. To dopiero pierwszy mecz. Jeśli uda nam się wygrać ze Żmijami, może będziemy na drugim miejscu. Jo: Drugim? My tu mamy wygrać! Jeśli chcesz znowu się znaleźć w Pierwszej Klasie, to radzę się wam postarać. Poszła sobie wkurzona. Leshawna: Dakota? Dakota: Co ja? Harold: Co ty na to żebyśmy razem zagłosowali przeciw Jo jak odpadniemy? Dakota: Jasne. <3 Harold (Pokój Zwierzeń): Łatwo poszło... Chris (megafon): Czas na następny mecz! Niech Żmije wybiorą bramkarza! Alejandro: Wybieram.... Sama? Sam: Hę? Duncan: Co?! Człowieku, wybierz mnie albo Scotta, nie tego no-life'a! Sam: Sam jesteś no-life. ;u; Chris (megafon): Wszystko słyszałem. Nie ma zmian. <3 Sam będzie bramkarzem tego meczu! Gwen: No to świetnie... Alejandro (Pokój Zwierzeń): To część planu!...;u; Mecz Gwiazdy z Time Square - Jadowite Żmije Drużyny weszły już na boisko. Odkrywcy zostali przy trybunach a Chris i Chef nadal się bawili w komentatorów. Chris: Gwiazdy i Żmije już się ustawiły. Zabrzmiał gwizdek i mecz zaczęty! Cameron podaje do Marty. Marta biegnie przed siebie i wymija Scotta. Jest tuż przy narożniku. Gwen blokuje jej dalszą grę. Marta podaje do Cody'ego. Cody biegnie i wpada na minę! Spada i wpada na kolejną! I kolejną! Hahaha, spada na ziemię bez piłki. Gdzie ona... Już widzę, ma ją Heather! Biegnie omijając Zoey i podaje do Alejandro. Al w chodzi na połowę przeciwnika. Alejandro: NIE JESTEM AL! (fuu) Chris: Heh, Alejandro się przewraca i Helen zabiera mu piłkę. Alejandro wstaje. Twarda sztuka! Złapał Helen i jakby nigdy nic zabiera ją z drogi i zabiera jej piłkę. Podaje do Duncan'a. Alejandro. Duncan. Alejandro. Są przy bramce. Alejandro kopie piłkę tuż nad głową Camerona. Duncan strzela i rzuca piłkę prosto w twarz Svetlany. Ajajajajaj. Svetlana upada lecz po chwili wstaje zmieniona w Mike;a. Piłka jest w bramce! 1:0 dla Żmij! W następnym meczy Żmije - Odkrywcy dowiemy się jakim remisem się skończy to wyzwanie! Chef: Nie będzie potrzebna dogrywka? Chris: Cicho. ;u; Żmije i Gwiazdy wracają na trybuny by odpocząć. Gwiazdy miewają się tak... Zoey: Nic ci nie jest Mike? :< Mike: W porządku, nic mi nie jest. Skończy się tylko na siniaku... Marta: I dobrze. Nie mam zamiaru mieć psychicznie chorego wariata w drużynie. Zaraz, teoretycznie już nim jesteś. Mike: CO PROSZĘ?! Helen: Słuchaj idiotko, gdyby oberwał jeszcze mocniej byłoby z nim gorzej niż jest. A wieloraka osobowość to nie jest taka choroba psychiczna jaka ci się wydaje! Cody: Właśnie, weź odpuść skoro nie wiesz nawet o co chodzi! Marta: Phi, jeszcze go bronisz razem z tym swoim chłopakiem Histerio? Phi, dla mnie to nic dziwnego. Wszyscy jesteście dziwadłami. Odeszła od nich. Helen (pokój zwierzeń): Marta to $#%*!*@^& Cody (pokój zwierzeń): Tępa dz*wka. ;u; Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): Wredna bezmyślna osoba. -,- Mike (pokój zwierzeń): JA JEJ ZARAZ DAM CHORY PSYCHICZNIE OBOJNIAK! (fuu) Cameron (pokój zwierzeń): ... Nie dobrze... Czyli źle się miewają. ;u; A u Żmije miewają się tak... Alejandro: Dobra robota amigos! Sam: Nawet się nie ruszyłem, hehe. Duncan: Nom, nawet nieźle poszło. Ale coś czuje że Odkrywcy będą się chcieli zemścić za poprzedni mecz... Gwen: Racja. Lepiej będzie jak zmienimy bramkarza. Heather: A kto tu niby jest na tyle dobry i beznadziejny by być przy bramce? Wszyscy spojrzeli na Scotta. Scott: Super... Czyli trochę lepiej się miewają. A Odkrywcy czekali na Jo która jeszcze nie wróciła... Leshawna: No gdzie ona się podziewa? Noah: Pewnie poszła pozwiedzać stadion i się zgubiła. ;u; Dawn: Może powinnyśmy ją poszukać? Jo: Nie musicie. Nagle pojawiła się przed nimi Jo z pudełkiem jakiś napojów w puszcze. Leshawna: No nareszcie. Gdzieś ty była? W sklepie z pamiątkami? Dakota: Co to za picie? Jo: Energetyki. Każdy się tego ma napić i działać. ;u; Harold: Żartujesz? Nie wiesz ile tam jest sztucznych witamin i środków uzależniających?! Jo: Na duży wysiłek to działa, nie chcę was zaćpać. No dalej, to rozkaz kapitana! Wszyscy jęknęli i niechętnie zaczęli pić. Noah (pokój zwierzeń): Jeśli przez Jo wyląduję w szpitalu, będzie dla niej nie fajnie. ;u; W końcu wypili wszystko i wyglądali jakby byli pod działaniem mocnych narkotyków. xD Harold: Juhu! Jestem królem świata! :D Leshawna: Wygramy to! Ole, oooole, ole! xp Chris (megafon): Koniec przerwy! Czas na ostatni mecz! Mecz Wspaniali Odkrywcy - Jadowite Żmije Odkrywcy z prędkością Strusia Pędziwiatra ustawili się na swojej połowie, a Żmije patrząc się na nich ze zdziwieniem na swojej. Chris: Mógłbyś tak coś fajnego skomentować, wiesz? ;u; Chef: Nie mam zamiaru się bawić w takie zabawy. Mecz się zaczął jakbyś nie wiedział. Chris: O kurka, racja! Gwen podaje do Heather. Heather biegnie przed siebie w stronę bramki. Podaje do Alejandro. Alejandro strzela i... co do?! Dakota obroniła piłkę główką! Piłka poszybowała w powietrze. Dawn z niebywałą szybkością ją odebrała i podaje do Noah. Noah biegnie. Omija Duncana i Sama Podaje do Jo. Jo wpada w minę! Strzela piłką w powietrzu! Co za kopnięcie! Scott nie mógł obronić tej piłki, po prostu nie mógł! 1:0 dla Wspaniałych Odkrywców! Koniec meczu! Każda drużyna ma po jednym wygranym meczu jednym golem. Za chwilę wytłumaczę dogrywkę i zaczniemy ostatnie wyzwanie! Chef: Jakie to oczywiste. (please) Wkurzona drużyna Żmij poszła na trybuny. Wspaniali Odkrywcy zostali na boisku, źle wyglądając... Dakota: Aua, mój brzuch... Dawn: Jakoś nie najlepiej się czuję... Dogrywka Uczestnicy razem z Chrisem przeszli na prawą połowę boiska, bo lewa została rozwalona przez miny ;u; Chris: Czas na dogrywkę! Zadowoleni? :D Świerszcz. Chris: ...Nie ważne. Waszym drugim zadaniem będzie strzelanie karnych. Każda drużyna będzie musiała conajmniej dwa razy się stawić do strzelania. Bramkarzem będzie Chef. Ci co zdobędą najwięcej bramek wygrają, a ci bez żadnej dzisiaj kogoś wyeliminują. <3 Helen: Wujek, nie powtarzasz się przypadkiem? ;u; Chris: Cicho bądź! I gdzie jest Chef? Jak może tak długo trwać przebieranie się? -,- Po chwili przybiegł Chef w stroju karnawałowym. Wszyscy się roześmiali na jego widok. xD Chris: Chefie, co to ma być?! Miałeś się przebrać w oryginalny niemiecki strój piłkarski Mundialu! Chef: W szatni nie było niczego innego poza tą kiecką. Coś chyba poszło nie tak ;u; Chris: Stażyści, no jasne... Yyy kapitanowie pierwsi! Jadowite Żmije zaczynają! Alejandro: To będzie bułka z masłem... Chef stanął przy bramce. Alejandro postawił piłkę na murawie i zmierzył wzrokiem Chefa. Kopnął piłkę z rozbiegu w idealny punkt i... Chef ją złapał. :o Alejandro: Que?!?! Chef: Hue hue hue, nie tak prędko młody. >:) Chris: Żmije zostają bez punktu! Oj Al, zbyt wielka pewność siebie? <3 Alejandro: Zamknij się. -,- Chris: Hue hue hue, Marta, jesteś następna. Marta: To było oczywiste... Helen: Uważaj byś nie spudłowała. ;u; Marta: Uważaj byś się nie spociła od tych twoich wybuchów. <3 Helen: IDŹ I STRZEL W TĄ BRAMKĘ! Marta z uśmieszkiem podeszła do piłki. Odwróciła się i po chwili obróciła się wykopując piłkę tak, że Chef nawet nie zdążył ją zauważyć i piłka przedziurawiła siatkę bramki. ;u; Chef: Zwariowałaś?! Marta: Skądże, jestem najmądrzejsza z całej drużyny. Reszta Gwiazd spojrzała na nią wrogo. Chris: Ok... Jo, teraz ty. Jo: (jęk) Tak, już... Jo wzięła piłkę od Chrisa i ledwo ją udźwignęła. Rzuciła ją na ziemię i kopnęła. Piłka nawet ni doszła do pola bramkowego. Jo: Wygrałam? Chris: Nie. <3 Żmije, wybierzcie osobę do karnego. Żmije się naradzają. Scott: Nawet nie myśl że będziesz znowu strzelał, Aległąbie. Alejandro: No co, zaskoczył mnie! Gwen: Nie ma czasu na kłótnie, ktoś musi to zrobić inaczej przegramy! Duncan: Zaufajcie mi, dam radę. Szefunio pomyśli jeszcze raz zanim znowu będzie bramkarzem. Sam: Jesteś tego pewien? Duncan: Na 100 procent. Alejandro: Jak chcesz, amigo. Pamiętaj, że może to być twój bilet do domu. Duncan: Zapamiętam to sobie. Drużyna skończyła naradę. Alejandro: Wybieramy Duncana. Chris: Proszę bardzo. Tylko szybko, kończy nam się czas. Duncan podszedł do piłki i spojrzał na Chefa. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Duncan odszedł trochę od piłki. Zrobił mocny rozbieg, kopnął piłkę podkręcając ją i... strzelił. Duncan: TAK! Chris: Żmije mają już jeden punkt! Teraz Gwiaz... (zadzwoniła mu komórka) Przepraszam na chwilę. Odebrał telefon i zaczął rozmowę. Marta: To chyba oczywiste że to ja znowu będę strzelać. No bo kto inny jest tak sa... Helen walnęła ją pięścią w twarz i Marta zemdlała. Cameron: Po co ty to zrobiłaś?! Helen: Nie mam zamiaru przegrać przez tą dziewuchę. Zaraz zobaczysz. Podniosła nadal nieprzytomną Martę z ziemi. Chris tymczasem kończył rozmowę. Chris: Dobra, dobra, zaraz skończymy. Co?! Ok, narka. (rozłączył się) No, to kogo wybieracie? Helen poruszała Martą tak by wyglądało że jest przytomna. Helen: (naśladuje głos Marty) Wybieram tą marudę Histerię. Jestem za mądra by się męczyć. Chris:'' Aha? Helen, lecisz. '''Helen: Tak, tak. Rzuciła Martę na ziemię. Spojrzała na bramkę. Po chwili namysłu zrobiła rozbieg i kopnęła piłkę między nogi Chefa. Chef: Co do...?! Chris: Gwiazdy z Time Square prowadzą 2:0! Gwiazdy bez Marty: Juhu! Marta tymczasem się obudziła. Marta: Co się... O, wygrywamy. Chris: Jakbyś nie wiedziała? No dobra, Jo, kogo wybierasz? Jo: Ee, Harolda? Harold: Co? Chris: Jak sobie chcesz. Harold, do roboty. Harold powoli podszedł do piłki. Widział nieostro jakby był pijany. Kopnął piłkę i ta tylko się lekko przesunęła w złym kierunku. Harold padł. Chris: No to wszystko jasne. Gwiazdy wygrywają! A z Wspaniałymi Odkrywcami spotkamy się na ceremonii! Zaciesz Gwiazd i jęk zawodu już i tak chorych Odkrywców.'' '''Chris: A więc... Nagle na boisko wbiegła reprezentacja Niemiec i Argentyny. Leo Messi: Co wy tu robić? My tu grać mecz! Chris:'' W NOGI! Uczestnicy razem z Chrisem i Chefem uciekli ze stadionu zostawiając piłkarzy samych na rozwalonej murawie. '''Thomas Müller: To co my zrobić? Maxi Rodríguez: Czekać aż się to posprząta. I tak nie wygracie. (please) Mario Götze: Jeszcze zobaczymy... I sobie poszli. ;u; Samolot, Ceremonia Wszyscy przyszli do Salki Eliminacyjnej. Odkrywcy wyglądali już lepiej, ale i tak byli wkurzeni z powodu przegranej. Cameron: Co Chef tu robi? Nie powinien pilotować samolotu? Heather: I co my tu robimy skoro wygraliśmy, a w każdym razie, nie przegraliśmy? Chris: Co do pierwszego pytania to mamy włączone zdalne sterowanie. A jeśli chodzi o drugie, mam komunikat. Otóż tego sezonu eliminacje będą trochę inne, gdyż tym razem nie będzie żadnych głosowań. To kapitan drużyny będzie wybierał osobę do wyrzucenia! :D Uczestnicy zrobili miny w stylu O_O Alejandro (Pokój Zwierzeń): No, no, no. Mój plan się powodzi. <3 Gwen (Pokój Zwierzeń): Kapitan wybiera osobę do eliminacji? Już po nas. ;-; Marta (Pokój Zwierzeń): Histeria będzie histeryzować. Udowodnię że to ja wygram tą grę, bez dwóch zdań. >:) Helen (Pokoj Zwierzeń): NIEEEEEEEEE!!!!! ;___; Jo (Pokój Zwierzeń): Chcieli mnie wywalić? Nic z tego, haha! Leshawna (Pokój Zwierzeń): To już koniec. Jeśli będziemy nadal przegrywać, Jo jeden po drugim nas wyrzuci... Chris: No dobra, skoro już wszystko jasne, Jo, idź do Pokoju Zwierzeń wybrać osobę do eliminacji. Jo: Nie mogę powiedzieć tego teraz? Chris: Nie, musi być w końcu dramatycznie. ;u; Jo: O rany... Jo (Pokój Zwierzeń): Jeśli chcę jeszcze wygrać, muszę wywalić najsłabszą osobę... (stempluje paszport) Chris: Przegrany został wybrany. Fistaszki wędrują do Jo... Leshawny.... i Dakoty. Chef rzuca im torby z fistaszkami. Chris: Dawn, jesteś bezpieczna. Chef rzuca jej fistaszki. Dawn: Dzięki ci Boże... Chris: Noah, jesteś na wylocie bo ciągle marudzisz. Harold, ty jesteś na wylocie bo jesteś wielką ofermą. Harold: Wcale nie! ;u; Chris: Tak, tak. A przeterminowane fistaszki dostaje.... .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .... . .. . Dramatyczna muzyczka . . . . . . . .. Jo: Mogę już powiedzieć? Chris: Nie! -,- .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. Chris: Harold! Harold: Że jak?! Chef bez słowa założył mu spadochron i wyrzucił z samolotu. Harold: CZEEEEMUUUU?!!?!?!?! Chris: Uwielbiam te krzyki! <3 Kto następny zostanie wyrzucony? Dokąd tym razem polecimy? Co się stanie, co nie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Trasę Zemsty! Ekskluzywny Klip Harold leci sobie ze spadochronem. Harold: Jak Jo mogła mnie wyrzucić?! Z moją inteligencją jestem bardzo przydatny! To przecież nie ja wziąłem te energetyki. Co za ludzie... Spada na jakąś wielką gumową piłkę. Koniec. <3 Wiem że się ociągam z pisaniem, ale w końcu to skończyłam. Następny wkrótce, kiedy to nie wiem. ;u; Enjoy! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Trasy Zemsty